Fight for Those We Lost
by Samansa-chan147
Summary: Upon the threat of Zarkon, King Alfor placed his daughter into Cryosleep along with his advisor and two of the royal guard. When they thought all was lost the four, along with the new paladins come across a small robot that may just prove that not all is lost, and there is still hope for at least one of the cultures long thought dead.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So much obsession over these two fandoms so a crossover was sure to follow. I'm sorry ahead of time for any confusion for the update. Also this update deals more in building the relationship between the Lombaxes, Alteans, and Voltron.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to either Voltron or Ratchet and Clank. All rights belong to proper creators, I only claim rights to the story.**

 **All We Know Is Gone**

The Lombaxes had long served in an alliance with the Alteans. After their home on Fastoon was destroyed and they were left with no option but to flee, the race of inventors found refuge with the planet of Altea. During their stay multiple groups discussed ways in which they could repay the Altean generosity. Though many of the Lombaxes aided in the creation of new Altean technology most felt that would not be enough. So it was through the collective thinking of the inventive race that the Praetorian guard was suggested to the king.

After years of finalizing plans for the new line of defense, the Praetorian Guard was finally announced to the people of Altea and a new sense of security washed over the people.

Among all members of the guard the best soldiers its ranks had to offer were without a doubt the Lombaxes who answered to Alister and Kaden. Both were fierce, and while Alister was a great fighter, it was Kaden who present amazing ideas to better the level of protection they could provide, to new technology that would help not only them, but hopefully others among the planets scattered across the universe.

When growing up Angela always had dreams of joining the Praetorian guard and working beside its two best soldiers. So when she was sitting in a classroom reading a text about all the values that the Praetorian guard believed in she felt a little doubt that that is what she truly wanted. In the end she made it through the lessons and the training and was sitting with other new recruits just like her waiting for their placement into the guard.

In her mind she was going over all her lessons, all of her grades, trying to figure out her placement among the recruits, hoping against everything that it would be within the top ten of the new recruits. She sat a little taller and THE Alister and Kaden took the stage, there to address the top ten that would join their ranks in the castles personal guard.

She listened with rapt attention as they started listing off the names, either was she knew she would either be listed off early on or not at all due to them reading off the names in alphabetical order by last name. There were three names listed already by the time they got to the C's, a buzz in her ears made it almost impossible to hear the names as they called them off. But clear as day she heard Alister's voice call out "Angela Cross", the Lombax next to her was pushing at her towards the stage.

Angela made her way to the stage, and stood beside the rest of the recruits as they waited for the last six to be called. After that was done Kaden address the remaining recruits. "Thank you all for joining our ranks, I'm happy to see some many faces who remained through the years it took to make it here." He turned to the ten on the stage. "And to you, you showed exemplary work during the training, lessons, and simulators for this you are rewarded with the chance to work as the personal guards to the royal family."

He turned back to address the entire group. "Now please understand that, just because you are now part of the Praetorian Guard, that doesn't mean you can slack in any way. Our people just as much as the Alteans rely on you so we request that you take the position seriously." All recruits nodded and saluted the two generals and Alister directed the ten from stage as another general stepped up to address those that remained.

The ten new recruits followed Alister as he led them to the Altean Royal Palace, as new guards to the royal family they first had to meet those they were protecting. The trip to the palace was silent and Angela looked to the other recruits taking in the individuals that she would be working with. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

When she turned she saw none other than Kaden standing next to her, smile on his face almost stretching ear to ear. "Ms. Angela Cross?" Her mind was going as a hundred miles per second, did she do something wrong? Was there a mistake?

Kaden must've taken notice as he smiled. "Hey, don't worry, just wanted to say that I read your file." He held up the file in question. "Ranked top in your class, and some of the ideas you posed." He paused and looked at her. "I'd love to talk to you about those someday." Angela nodded, shocked that Kaden had complemented her, then she realized what he said and nodded. "Thank you sir, I'd love to discuss my ideas with you sometime." Kaden smiled. "I'll be looking forward too it but right now, we have to focus, we're nearing the castle."

She turned and saw that she as he said they were standing before the massive castle, elegant in its white and blue coloring and with a welcoming presence. The group followed Alister up the stairs and into the building. They stopped in the first chamber as they saw the King, his daughter, and the advisor were already there to greet them.

All the new recruits stood tall before the royal family, saluting them, next to Angela Kaden lightly laughed as the king made a placating gesture. "Please at ease, you are welcome here in the castle, and I wish to know you as who you are, rather than the soldier you've all worked so hard to be."

The recruits slowly dropped their salute, unsure whether it was a test or he was sincere. Angela was the first to step forward and speak. "I'm Angela Cross." She was about to salute again, but caught herself and dropped her hand. "It is an honor to meet you sir." She finished as she stepped down, though not before she caught the princess' eyes and a smile passed between the two.

* * *

Like all Personal guard she was given a room in the palace, and over the days to come she grew accustomed to the life she had while staying there. In total, including her, there were sixteen guards that patrolled the castle, four patrolling at a time. During the time in between her shifts she was usually either in the kitchen, the training area, or discussing her ideas with Kaden when he was also between shifts.

Right now though she was in the training area, her arms tired, and her lungs sore. The gladiator was set to a mid level, something any self respecting guard could beat, but that coupled with the droids that buzzed around the area it was getting to be difficult to keep up.

"How often do you come down here?" a voice called from behind her. Angela turned and stared at the slender form of the princess. "End simulator!" Angela called as she neared the princess. "Allura, what brings you down here?" She asked as she stopped before the princess' form.

Allura smiled. "I was curious when your next patrol starts." Angela stared at the princess. "My next patrol?" Angela removed her pocket watch from her belt. "Hmm, I have about 4 universal hours before my next patrol, so for Alteans that would be about 4 turns?" Angela questioned, she never really had to use the altean clock before she arrived at the place and was still learning, though it helped that Allura was willing to teach her.

"That's great, I was wondering if you would accompany me to town." Allura requested, grabbing ahold of the female lombax's hand.

"But Princess, I'm not on patrol yet, I'm sure one of the others would be more than happy to go with you." Angela explained. The princess pouted. "Yes I am aware, but I feel like the others are to stiff around me, they don't seem to know how to relax, or address me as a friend."

Angela nodded. "All right, though we can't spend all day there than, and if Kaden or Alister ask, you can explain." Allura laughed, "Of course, thank you."

* * *

Angela didn't trust him, though the Galra seemed trust worthy enough there was something about him she didn't like. Something in his demeanor. He also seemed to be knowledgeable in Lombax technology, and building practices. He had come to Altea with a suggestion for a weapon that he proposed would have to power to not only defend one planet, but rather the whole universe. A weapon that would only work with the teamwork and understanding of five different pilots working as one.

Angela stood at the back of the meeting chamber listening as the king, the Galra individual and a few chosen lombaxes discussed the plans. The plan itself was amazing but there was something about the Galra that just felt wrong to her.

* * *

Alister stood over the bed as the individual slept, unaware how much damage was done, the female's mate sat next to her, hand gently stroking hers as comfort. Though if it was for him or her Alister couldn't tell.

The attack had been unexpected, but due to her fewer causalities were listed. Because of her sacrifice though she lost something she'd never get back.

As the female started shifting Alister left the room, giving the two mates the privacy they would need for the conversation to come. The last thing he heard was a groan the escaped Angela's form as she sat up.

* * *

Alister and Angela stood, watching proudly and their fellow guardsmen and friend stood before the green lion, the construction of Voltron complete and the new Paladins found. Kaden stood proud of his new position. Next to him stood the Altean Paladin, chosen to pilot the Blue Lion. There were others and standing behind them all, towering over them stood the Zarkon.

The galra who had first suggested the creation of the Universes Defender stood in his black armor, marking him as the head and leader of Voltron. The King congratulated all the new Paladins and announced a feast that would be held due to the completion of Voltron, as well as in the honor of the new Paladins. During the feast, Angela kept an eye on black paladin. Though he hasn't shown anything to raise her suspicions she still felt something was off.

She had shared her concerns with her mate, the only person who would ever truly share her thoughts with. Though he didn't share her concerns he understood them and would help her work through her concerns.

It wasn't even a full Quintent before Zarkon showed his true colors and Voltron could no longer form. Alister watched in horror as the Black Lion of Voltron turned against the others. The Blue Lion was at risk and just before a fatal blast was fired from the Black Lion, the Green Lion appeared as if from no where and took the blast head on. Alister and Angela watched in shock as the Green Lion crashed in front of them.

Alister was the first to move, racing to the powered down machine, hoping against everything that his friend was still alive. Angela was quick to follow and the two approached the Lion, already seeing the massive damage to the outside and both could feel the remnants of the electrical pulses that coursed through the machine.

And without power, the lion would not open. But seeing the blast, and seeing the impact there was no doubt as to what had become of their friend.

* * *

She stared at the flaming background that was Altea. Angela watched as Lombax and Altean alike ran for any kind of cover. Many of the Praetorian guard were already occupied trying to diffuse the situation in the cities. She looked around searching for the familiar grey and black fur of her mate or the white and red of Alister. She ran calling their names, hoping against anything that either one of them would hear her over chaos.

"Angela!" She turned and ran to Alister. The guard stood with his wrench held in a tight grip. "We have to get to the palace!" Alister yelled over the cries and screams. Angela was only half listening as she scanned the area for her mate. Alister grabbed ahold of her shoulders, catching her attention. "Angela, we will find him, but right now we must get to the palace."

Angela stared at the general, frozen as the cries continued around her, then nodded. It killed her inside turning her back on the children and innocent individuals that were caught up in all this, but Alister was right and they had a job to do.

The two ran through the spacious castle halls, it felt like a nightmare with how empty and void of life it was. They neared the control room just as the King and Coran were exiting the chamber an Unconscious Allura held in the Kings arms.

"What happened?" Angela asked as she and Alister fell into step behind the King and Advisor.

"I believe this is the best course of action, I'm sorry." Was all the king said as they traveled through the halls. Though the two guards were burning with questions they followed silently hoping to get answers soon.

* * *

She was cold, the strange ice that the pod emitted clung to her fur, and the usual nauseated feeling she got whenever she was stuck in the pods enveloped her as slowly she came to. The glass that sealed her within the pod lifted and the ice faded, leaving her with only the nauseated feeling as familiar voice reached her ears.

"Angela?"

Angela opened her eyes to, first to be momentarily blinded by the bright lights that the ceiling emitted, then to noticed that the Altean princess was staring at her. "Allura?" the lombax stepped out of the pod. The guard looked around the chamber noting that two of the pods were opened and one remained.

"How long have we been... sleeping?" Angela was sure that by the look in the princess' eyes that she probably didn't even want to know, but in end, when she really thought about it, not knowing would eat away at her. She needed to know.

"Please how much time has past?" Angela pleaded.

"I'm so sorry Angela," Allura grabbed the guards shoulders. "It's been the thousand years. Everything and everyone is gone." The princess brought the guard and her friend into a comforting and gentle embrace.

Over the guards shoulder the princess, noted the drop in her friends ears, and felt a hand move between them stopping at the guards mid section and the lost look in her friends eyes. "I'm so sorry for-" The princess stopped as Angela gentle removed herself from the embrace, "Princess, there's nothing for you to be sorry for, there's nothing any of us could've done." The lombax pulled the princess close once again.

"Who else is sleeping?" Angela inquired as she turned to the lone pod. Allura smiled. "That would be Alister, but he was always one to sleep in." The two shared a laugh.

"I must be getting back to Coran, but I wanted to be here when one of you woke up so as to be sure that you were aware of the situation." Allura began.

"What do you mean situation? Do you mean the ten thousand year nap?" Angela inquired and watched as the princess slowly shook her head.

"No, we have visitors, they are the reason we woke up in the first place." The princess began. "And it seems that one of them may even be the Paladin of the Blue Lion." Allura explained as Angela listened, and though it hurt to know that the Altean Paladin was gone, it was to be expected after ten thousand years past.

Allura stood, extending a hand to her friend. "I mustn't leave our guest alone for so long, though, I'd love for you to come and meet them yourself but." Angela understood the princess' worry and nodded.

"I promise I'll join you as soon as Alister wakes up" She released her hand and smiled. "After all someone has to explain the situation so we don't have another incident like that one time."

Allura laughed, then nodded with a smile before she turned towards on of the hallways. "When Alister does wake up, we'll all be waiting in the lounge." Angela watched her friend go, already missing the princess' warm presence. As she stood, leaning against the pod, the sound of it opening interrupted the silence and Angela pushed off, turning to face her fellow guard.

Alister, though he was one to sleep in, was quick to wake up, and stepped out of the pod already taking in his surroundings. Stopping to stare at the three other pods already standing empty. He then turned to Angela.

"Where are the Princess and Advisor?" Angela sighed, obviously he forgot the big question of how long has it been, but with Alister it was almost always work.

"They're waiting for us in the lounge, with some guests. The princess waited till I woke up before joining them so she could explain the situation."

The general's eyes narrowed his red striped ears dropping as he crossed his arms. "What situation is so important to explain that you abandon your post in protecting the princess." Angela again sighed, she should've anticipated Alister's reaction to her staying, or allowing the princess to leave.

"The situation where I need to tell you that everything is gone." Angela stated, meeting the general's glare with her own. Alister's eyes widened his arms falling to his side and his ears dropped in grief rather than anger.

"What do you mean everything? Surely the King must've won, the Praetorian guard, they must've protected..." He stopped and met the eyes of Angela. "What of Elva, or my little Aisling... What of your mate Kinley?" Angela, having hidden them when talking to the princess, now had tears streaming down her face, running through her fur. "All gone, no one is left but us." Alister watched as the female lombax broke down, shoulder's shaking with each shuddering breath, Alister placed a hand to her shoulder. "At least tell me how long."

Angela didn't meet his eyes as she shook her head, he asked again and knelt down next to her. "Angela how long?" She whispered the answered, but it was loud enough for his hearing to pick up and he fell back. "Are you sure? Ten Thousand years?" She nodded, and he knew she wasn't lying for what was the point of lying about something like this.

He stood and helped her to her feet. "Come, the two of us must great these new comers." He said, gentle smile of his face, even though he wasn't feeling it. Angela nodded and the two were on their way, sorting through their emotions so they weren't a mess when they met with the new comers.

 **A.N. Okay, Next chapter should hopefully have more action, and hopefully other characters are introduced soon, Also through the story I will try to show some of my ideas for lombax culture, I've already got quite a few ideas, the one that will probably show up first being either shedding or sleeping arrangements. If there is one that you want to see, or a bit of culture you are curious about let me know and I will try to fit it in or mention it.**

 **...**

 **Before I forget to mention the Paladins don't know yet, the name of Alister and Angela's race. That will probably come in next chapter.**

 **...**

 **Also the names used for Alister's family and Angela's mate were found by my twin and are going to be used in a fic of hers. If you want to read her work she is under the name BlueManiac359.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. So I thought that in the show Allura was a little quick to choose the paladins so this chapter is going to be introductions and some bonding. So I'm probably going to span the introduction/ bonding to maybe about a week universal time.**

 **Also Pidge is still thought to be a male at this point in time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to either Voltron or Ratchet and Clank. All rights belong to proper creators, I only claim rights to the story.**

 **Trials of Introduction**

Alister and Angela walked down the palace halls in silence, both lost in their own thoughts but completely aware of the sleepless nights to come. Though they were nowhere near the lounge, and the halls did not echo, contrary to their size, Alister and Angela picked up talking and while they heard Allura and Coran's voices there was a number of voices they weren't able to recognize. These voices must've belonged to the guests Allura had mentioned.

Alister's hand twitched at his side, Angela realized he was likely fighting the urge to grab his weapon from where it sat at his back. Though if Angela were telling the truth she felt the same urge to grab hers from its place at her hip. They knew nothing of these strangers other than the fact that Allura and Coran seemed to trust them, but after trusting Zarkon, coming before them as a stranger much like their new guests, both Lombaxes were weary.

They stepped into the brightly lit lounge and saw the Princess sitting on one side of the circle of cushions, Coran standing behind her, while five strangely dressed individuals sat or stood across from her. Upon their entry Allura stood.

"Oh you two made it just in time, I was just talking about you." Allura said as she grabbed their hands and lead them to sit beside her. Alister raised a brow, unsure about the situation while Angela sat down beside the princess.

"Really and just what were you saying?" Angela asked playfully, fully aware of the strangers watching her and Alister. From her peripheral she was well aware of their wide eyes stares but she ignored it to turn her attention back to the princess.

"Were you possibly talking about how highly you think of us?" Angela played, watching as Allura laughed. "No I was just saying how you two might've been arriving shortly." Angela nodded, "Of course, though that doesn't mean you don't think highly of us." Allura agreed.

"Of course," the princess turned to the strangers who had watched their whole exchange. "Though before I forget, these are the guests I had mentioned to you earlier.

The five individuals shifted, unsure of what to say to the new individuals who appeared. Granted they had seen the two in the pods, but the glass was fogged, only allowing a poor sillouette of the two. Now they were taking in their appearance and features just as the two were doing to them.

The first to speak was Angela, "Which of you piloted the Blue Lion?" Alister turned to her, having not been told that bit of information before they arrived. The five individuals exchanged glances before a thin, long legged male stepped forward, short dark brown hair sticking up in every which way, and skin that was was a dark shade that that of the others.

"That would be me." Angela looked him up and down, trying to see why the Blue Lion would've bonded with this individual rather than one of the others. "What do you call yourself?" She requested, taking to strides to stand before him, staring right at him.

The individual smirked, mirroring the same one her mate did whenever he shamelessly flirted with her before they were mated. It hurt, almost physically seeing the smirk mirrored on someone who clearly wasn't him, but she said nothing waiting so see what the individual would say.

"The name's lance." stated the individual as their smirk widened. "Now tell me, are you an outside cat, cause I'd love to try and tame you." Two of the other strangers groaned. One of them yelled angrily at Lance and the final one remained silent, only slapping a hand to his forehead and slowly shaking his head.

Allura looked to Lance then to Angela, noting the rigid back of her friend as the words addressed to her registered. Alister on the other hand glared, to call one of their race such a degrading term, and talk of matters they didn't understand was almost equal to a direct insult. Alister stepped forward, only stopping when Angela held up a hand to stop him.

"I would prefer if you'd refrain from addressing me with such degrading terms." Angela stated as Lance's flirtatious smile dropped. "and if you are referring to having a mate, than you will be disappointed with my answer." Though she didn't say it she knew that they were putting the pieces together.

A solemn silence suffocated the room, finally one of the other strangers, a taller male with a white tuft of hair hanging in front of their face and a scar running over the bridge of their nose stepped forward.

"I apologize for our companion Lance." The stranger stated, holding out their right hand, the arm that Angela now noticed was robotic. "My name is Takeshi Shirogane, though most call me Shiro" Angela stared at the hand offered to her before taking it in her own. "Angela Cross" She turned to Lance, "and thank you for the apology, but I'm sure you're all still unaware of our culture."

The individual, Shiro, turned to Alister. "What's your name?" Alister dropped his glare from Lance and turned to the rest of the group. "Alister Azimuth, though Alister should suffice." Shiro nodded.

"So, just out of plain curiosity," Started a new voice, the shortest, and most likely youngest of their group stepped forward. "what is the name of your race?" Alister turned to the child brow raised.

"Perhaps introductions should be finished before questions are answered." Stated the general. The child paused, adjusting a pair of strange class lenses that sat on top of their nose. "Right sorry, I'm Pidge." Alister nodded a small smile gracing his usually serious face. "To answer your question, Pidge, Angela and I are of a noble race, much like the Alteans, known as the Lombaxes."

Pidge nodded, already forming hundreds of questions to ask, but those could wait till after they all got to know each other a little bit more. The two Lombaxes turned to the largest framed individual of the group, noting that he too had skin that was darker than the others, though maybe not as dark as Lance's.

The other's turned to him as well, Allura and Coran, just remaining so as not to leave the two groups together alone, laughed as the individual slightly flinched having realized the others were staring at him as well.

"Huh, what?" The individual looked at the others "Wait, it's my turn?" The others nodded. "Oh, uh my name's Hunk." Internally Angela laughed to herself, it was ironic how the largest of the group, was the most shy it seemed. She would love to see what this individual would be like once he opened up a little more.

Finally she turned to the final stranger, one who remained silent during the other introductions, and had yet to say anything. "What do you go by?" Alister addressed the final stranger, who didn't give Alister a glare, but rather just a look of indifference, one of all of them, this one appeared to be the most distant.

He looked to Shiro who nodded then back to Alister. "Keith." Angela raised a brow. Obviously he didn't have a problem talking, and she didn't know if this was just a part of their species culture, but she mentally made it her goal to get this individual, Keith, to open up a little more.

They conversed a little more before Allura stood, Alister quickly following suit. "Allura?" Angela inquired as she got to her feet as well, quickly followed by everyone else.

"Oh sorry, I was just tell Coran that we hadn't yet checked the control room, so I was going to do that and hopefully check for any other repairs the castle needs after ten thousand years."

Angela nodded in understanding. "Would you like either Alister or me to go with you and help?" Allura thought about it, a few moments passed before she nodded. "Actually having one of you two may help immensely, though I was hoping that the other would be willing to show our guests around the castle."

Alister and Angela looked at each other, a silent conversation passing between them before Angela nodded. "Alright Allura, Alister with go with you and Coran and aide in any repairs needed, and I'll join you as soon as I finish showing our guests around the castle." Angela said as she gestured to the group of five. Allura nodded and turned down one of the multiple hallways, Coran and Alister following close behind her.

Angela watched the three leave for a few more moments before turning to the group behind her. "Alright, if you can all follow me I'll show you to the main parts of the castle, rooms that you'll need to know, and then I'll be able to give you a better tour tomorrow after you've all rested."

The group nodded and stepping into line behind her as she turned down the hall opposite the one the other three went down before.

As they walked Angela was sure to point out the main rooms as they went. "Training room was down that hall to the left." "Dining room was to their right with Kitchen just next door." Multiple other small rooms, including the main restrooms that were available to guests. After turning down another hallway she stopped before the guest quarters and turned to the group behind her.

"This hallway is for the guest quarters, I'm not sure how your species sleep, whether it be by yourself, or in groups, I'll leave it up to you to divide the rooms." She turned to join the others in checking for needed repairs, when one of them called her back. "Excuse me, Angela?"

The female Lombax turned and watched as the taller form of Shiro took a step towards her. "I'm sorry." He paused rudding the back of his head as he turned back to the others in his group as they fought over who got which room. "About before," Angela raised an eyebrow as he confused. "what Lance said, I'm sorry if it offended you in any way." Angela understood and shook her head.

"It was not under his knowledge, nor his goal to offend me or Alister in any way. I do not blame him or any of you for your lack of understanding in our culture." She turned back to the group behind Shiro and smiled. "I would also like to apologize ahead of time if Alister, Allura, Coran , or I offend you in any way due to our lack of knowledge in your culture."

She turned back to Shiro. "I hope that during your stay here we may get to learn about one another." As she turned back to meet up with Alister and the other two she stopped and called over her should. "I look forward to the knowledge we can learn from one another." With that she continued forward and within moments she was gone.

* * *

Upon first waking up all the earthlings woke to varying degrees of confusion, but after a few moments the confusion cleared and they all ventured from their chosen rooms. Lance was the last to exit his room, having slept in, and made his way to find everyone else in the lounge area.

Along with his friends he also saw Coran and the Lombax General Azimuth, if he were honest Lance would admit that he was glad Angela wasn't in the room, he wasn't sure if she was holding a grudge from the other day? maybe night? he didn't know, space made it hard to tell time.

"Ah, the one called Lance." Called the voice of the General as Lance entered the room and plopped down on one of the couches. Lance turned to face the white furred red striped form of the male Lombax. Now he noticed that the General was no longer wearing the strange armor that he wore the day before but had changed into what could be considered as casual wear.

Lance sat up and faced the General. "If it's about yesterday, I'm sorry." He said only for the general to release a boisterous laugh. "Dear boy, this has nothing to do with that, both Angela and I are aware that it was a misunderstanding and all is forgiven." Lance stared at the Lombax still a little shocked.

Alister crossed his arms and continued. "No, I was simply putting names to faces I'd only met the night prior and you were the last one to wake." Upon looking around Lance found that what the General said was true and that everyone else was already gathered in the lounge.

"Wait, so where are Allura and Angela?" Lance asked as he looked once again around the group and saw that the two females were not present. Coran was the first to talk. "Well Allura is still asleep in her quarter and Angela." Alister than interrupted "Angela on the other hand, if I had to guess, is either sleeping or in the training room." She claimed to be heading down there before bed last night and if I had to guess she lost track of time and is most likely still there."

Alister turned to check the training area fully aware that their guests were following him. The youngest, Pidge, raced and matched her shorter strides with his long ones. "Can I ask you something?" Alister looked down into the searching gaze of the child and nodded. "Ask anything you see fit, that is the only way to understand and learn."

Pidge was silent for a moment, taking in the General's words before asking. "If you and Angela are Guards, what kind of weapons did your people use to defend against attacks?" Pidge eyed the large dual headed wrench on the General's back, and while he thought it resembles a weapon he couldn't quite understand how that was.

Alister chuckled and without turning from his path put a hand to the boys head and ruffled their hair as he explained. "There is much you don't know child, but needless to say, the Lombaxes were amazing inventers, most of the defenses in this castle where designed and installed by my people, and just as a castle can be so much more, so can tools be used for more that building." Pidge stopped and watched the retreating back of the General as he continued.

He eyed the large tool resting on the Generals back, and took in what they thought what appeared to be just a wrench before in new light. If what the General had said meant anything, Pidge knew he would now be looking at items in a new light.

* * *

It wasn't long before the group arrived just outside the main training hall, and already they could hear the sounds of fighting. Alister paused at the door and knocked. Next thing they heard was the sound of something slamming into the wall next to the door and then a pained voice called "End Simulation." Within the next few moments the door opened and Angela met then holding her side.

"Alister?" She then noticed the group behind the Lombax and raised an eyebrow, "and everyone else?"

Everyone noticed that, like Alister, she was no longer in the strange armor that the two wore last they saw them. Instead she was wearing a tight tank top that revealed her lightly muscled striped arms and pants that ended just at her shins. She also wore her once high ponytail lower. In her hand she held the large wrench the glowed with a blue light, and behind her lay some of the remains of what appeared to be robots.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" The moved and leaned against the wall, allowing the others to enter. Alister could tell she'd spent the night in here and one look at her told him she was down playing her exhaustion.

"Our quests were curious as to where you were." Alister explained as Angela moved from the wall to retrieve water from the holding container that she'd brought with her when she came here. She took a large drink of much needed water and turned to Alister. "So, they see where I am what else do they need?"

Alister smiled and turned to Pidge. "And this one had some questions pertaining to our weapons." Angela raised a brow. "Our Omniwrenches?" Alister nodded, Angela stated at the child then the rest of the group that we're now all staring at the large wrench she had propped against the wall when she got a drink. "What's there to be curious about, you see them Everytime you see us."She turned and retrieved her tool from the wall. "I mean Alister and I are never without them."

It was Shiro who spoke. "You right that we haven't seen you without them, but I think we are curious as to how you use them in a fight." Pidge nodded in agreement soon followed by Hunk. "Yeah, I mean, we understand that you use them, we just haven't seen how." Hunk added.

"So you want to see us fight?" Angela asked twirling her wrench and resting it on her shoulder. Pidge and Hunk nodded, barely able to contain their excitement. Angela turned to Alister. "Will my preference be okay?" She asked as Coran quickly began ushering the group in the view platform, well out of harms way. Alister shrugged, it didn't matter either way, he never bothered to use the simulations for training before, he'd always preferred sparing hand-to-hand rather than fighting the robotic gladiators or the drones.

* * *

The group watched as the Lombaxes prepared for the fight, the large wrenches in hand, battle stance ready. Angela turned to Alister and said something they didn't catch and turned back with a smile when Alister nodded.

"Start simulation!" Angela called out to the room. "Preference: Cross!"

 **A.N. Hehehe so the simulation and more bonding time will follow next chapter. Gosh I love the ending.**

 **Until next time Peace, Love and Virtual Hugs**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. So watching some of the episodes of Voltron over again I realized that some of my time keeping terms are wrong, I was thinking about changing them to the correct terms but for now I am just going to keep using the terms that I put together. I will try to keep clear exactly which one means what, but if there are enough complaints I may try to go back and change them, though no guarantees.**

 **Also a heads up that this one is mainly fighting and I have trouble writing fighting scenes so hopefully this chapter came out**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to either Voltron or Ratchet and Clank. All rights belong to proper creators, I only claim rights to the story.**

 **Crash Course**

The six on the viewing platform watched as Angela initiated the simulation, than three large white slender figures dropped from the ceiling, quickly followed by multiple floating orbs from the wall. The orbs opened vertically and that is when the five from earth recognized them as turrets.

"Hmm" Coran hummed from where he was watching through the pane of glass. The others looked towards him. "Looks like Angela added more to her preference." The five looked at back to the area as the Lombaxes prepared for the attack.

Alister removed his large dual sided wrench from his back and activated the release to open the ends of his wrench, from where they stood the earthlings could see electricity coursing through the wrench heads. Angela remained as she was, wrench held at her side, but it seemed as though her thumb was hovering over a button for a few seconds before settling below it and tightening her grip.

The two Lombaxes seemed calm in the moments before the fight rolling their shoulders and testing their grips on the weapons, time seemed to draw on until one of the three Gladiators swung, aiming for Angela's midsection with a stab. The female Lombax dodged within seconds while Alister spun and caught the Gladiator's wrist in his wrench, closing the head and trapping the wrist before he spun again and broke its arm at the elbow.

The gladiator was unfazed as Alister released his hold upon its arm as Angela swung around and knocked it back with her own wrench. The flying turrets began firing at the two, making their movements quicker, more fluid as they continued their focus on the Gladiators while still dodging the ammunition that was aimed in their direction.

The turrets began approaching Angela from behind as she struggled with two of the Gladiators, dodging their attacks while giving her own when possible. "Angela duck."

The female, without missing a beat, followed the others orders and tucked out of the way of an attack delivered by one of the gladiators and rolled out of the way just as Alister swung his electrified wrench towards the gladiators and turrets sending a concentrated ball of electricity coursing through the Gladiators and short circuiting the turrets to the point where they blew up.

With a handful of the turrets taken down the two Lombaxes had less attacks to dodge and less enemies to split their focus between. The six watched as the two fought like a well oiled machine, both watching the others back and understanding the subtle signs and warnings given to each other.

"Why don't you activate it?" Alister inquired as Angela took another swing one of the gladiators, knocking it back to where it crashed into a number of the floating turrets. Angela grunted. "Unlike you Alister," She dodged away from another attack. "I prefer waiting for the perfect moment."

On the viewing platform the five watching with varying areas of interest. Pidge stared with rapt attention on the wrenches, trying to figure out how such mechanisms could fit into the little area that the wrenches provided, Shiro watched the teamwork, trying to figure out how a pair, or even a group could learn to understand so few words. Keith and Lance watched the fighting, though with varying degrees of interest. Hunk was just watching the entire scene, unsure where his attention should be and was staring with worry when ever one of the large robots went for an attack from behind.

As Alister was caught between two of the guardians, one of which had the damaged arm that still released sparks periodically. The two guardians swung at the Lombax simultaneously, and with precise timing the General was able to catch both arms of the guardians, but holding them the way that he was gave him few options and left him open for attack.

It was then that Angela spun and she activated the hidden trump card that her wrench had to offer. Within seconds her thumb had moved over the button that lay on the handle of her wrench and after releasing it her wrench expanded with strange extensions that emitted an ethereal light blue glow. She brought the newly shifted wrench over her head and swung down onto one of the guardians arms, severing it at the joint for its elbow, before she spun around and cut the other's arm off on an up swing.

Alister finished the two off with kicks that sent them sprawling. "Thanks for the help, though I thought you said you were going to wait to use it." Alister said as he released his wrenches hold upon the wrists.

"Oh please, you seem to lack the knowledge that tells you that what I just did was awesome." Angela countered as she swung at the remaining guardian, knocking its form into the few remaining turrets. The room, in its amazing way for clean up opened up holes in the floor to remove the remains of the robots from the room.

Angela turned to the viewing platform and smiled, watching as the six walked to the exit, most likely coming down to join them. Angela pressed the button on her wrench again to revert it back to it usual form.

Angela turned to Alister "I'm glad that all that spent in CryoStasis didn't effect our fighting." Alister rolled his eyes. "You seem to forget that while years past for the rest of the universe, to us it may as well have been a simple nap to the four of us." Alister explained. Now it was Angela's turn to roll her eyes.

"Please Alister, I was simply joking, I'm well aware of what CryoStasis does." She turned to Alister. "And you seem to forget that I was part of the development team behind the pods.

Alister laughed, "Please as though I could ever forget that, Kaden wouldn't keep quiet of your plans for the devices after you joined the Praetorian Guard." Angela joined in the General's laughter, she could still remember her embarrassment every time she and Kaden got together to discuss her invention ideas only for him to run out and boast about her ideas to everyone.

"Kaden, certainly knew how to push for an idea." Angela stated as the two dropped into silence just as the others entered the room.

"Angela when did you add the other two Guardians?" Coran asked as he entered the room followed by the five humans. Angela and Alister turned to the six that entered hiding the pain of their previous topic with smiles.

"That was a long time ago, after everyone stopped coming down here to check on me, and long after I mastered two gladiators." Angela explained as the youngest human raced to the two Lombaxes, eyes wide and eyes looked on to their wrenches.

"How did you get your wrench to expand like it did," Pidge asked at they eyed the females wrench before turning to Alister's "And what gives yours the ability to harness that Electricity without it flowing through the entire weapon?" Pidge continued asking questions while Alister and Angela shared a look before both broke into fits of laughter.

Pidge looked at them, eyes wide in shock, why were they laughing? "What did I say?"

A few minutes past before either Lombax had calmed down enough to answer the humans question. "It wasn't so much what you said," Explained Alister, Angela still laughing "but rather your reaction." Angela calmed down a little and looked at Pidge, ruffling their hair. "I could almost believe you were a Lombax in a past life." She said as her laughing fits finally subsided completely.

Pidge looked at the two Lombaxes, eyes wide due to their statement, what made the two of them compare them to a Lombax? Than again when considering what little they knew of the race it did make sense. Both Angela and Alister had offered to help with the repairs the ship may need. So it was a safe assume that the Lombaxes, even if it was only based off of two, were most likely very tech savvy especially if their wrenches were built by them.

In all honesty though, Pidge had no idea how to reply. So they actually just stood in wide eyed silence, thus sending the Lombaxes into another large fit of laughter.

This time Hunk came forward, finally talking directly to the Lombaxes without prying from the others. "Really though, how did your race manage to fit all that tech into your wrenches? And what other things have you made?"

Angela smiled, it wasn't everyday you'd find someone so open to Lombax technology, most people saw it as strange or too over the top, and putting into could consideration how many years had past they thought that the technology would've advanced in far greater lengths than what the Lombaxes were known for. Looking at their guest however and gaging their reactions to everything around them, it was easy to understand that their technology hadn't advanced that far yet.

As much as Angela and Alister would have loved to go into full detail on Lombax ingenuity the rumbling of stomachs stopped their explanations. Angela, under her fur, blushed embarrassment flashing in her eyes.

"Sorry, I haven't really eaten since we woke up." Alister looked to her shock clear on his face. "Honestly Angela, you really have to keep track of time, I'd rather not find you collapsed down here again." Coran on the other hand stood a little taller and began making his way out of the room.

"In that case I'll go whip something up for you real quick." Angela, embarrassment forgotten, whipped her head up to look at the eccentric advisor. "No way are you stepping into that kitchen, last time I ate your food I was sick for a week." Angela called after Coran as she raced to go after him.

Hunk turned to Alister. "Wait people actually got sick from his cooking?" The lombax didn't answer right away, instead moving to follow them out. "No his cooking, though strange to most, is in fact as nutritional as he says, however Lombaxes have certain nutritional needs that have to be met, and his cooking provides too much of certain nutrients."

The others followed the general from the room as he continued. "While those nutrients are good for proper growth, to a Lombax getting to much all at once can be detrimental, more so than other races. Angela is one such case where she is more susceptible to the adverse effects of such large amounts."

As they neared the kitchen Angela's voice carried down the hall in a loud echo.

"Coran I banned you from the kitchen, what makes you think you can just come in here now and start cooking." Angela yelled at the advisor as he moved around the kitchen. "Ah but Angela, there was that one condition we agreed on." Coran stated as the group arrived at the entrance to the kitchen, finding that Allura was sitting at the counter watching the argument as it continued.

"Yeah but Coran, do you see any fur falling? No, so I am still perfectly capable of cooking for myself." Angela countered as she took the utensils from Coran's hands.

The advisor turned back to her, smile on his face. "Well I think that after 10,000 years that little banishment is rendered invalid." Coran countered back, moving to pumps set in the wall. Angela watched him go, arms crossed over her chest, to tired to argue at this point.

"Fine, I'm going back to my room to rest, I'll just come later to eat." Angela stated as she turned to leave, stopping in front of the group, nodding to acknowledge their presence before walking around them and continuing down the hall, grumbling under her breath as she went.

Coran continued his cooking, chatting with Allura as he went. Alister released a sigh and stepped into the kitchen grabbing cooking utensils and ingredients as he went. The paladins followed and sat at the counter, joining in the conversations between the Alteans and Lombax General.

Around the same time Coran served up his food when Alister finished what he was making and served it into two bowls. He placed one on the counter and turned to look at their guests, a look of thought on his face.

"Would you all be willing to take this to Angela, and see if you can't cheer her up a bit. I've just got a few things I need to discuss with the Princess and Advisor for a few minutes." Alister requested as he placed the second bowl before the humans.

"I thought she said she was going to sleep for a few minutes?" Pidge pointed out, still picking up the bowl. Alister looked at the youngest, a sad smile on his face.

"I know that she said that, but chances are she's unable to." Alister said and then they noticed the signs from lack of sleep in him as well. When they had first met him he stood tall and at attention, shoulders straight. Now he slouched just slightly, eyes tired, and he seemed almost uncomfortable.

Shiro nodded and stood, quickly followed by Pidge and the others. "Okay, we can go check on her." Shiro said as he lead his group from the room. Once they had left Alister turned to the Alteans.

"I wish to apologize ahead of time for anything Angela may say or do in the days to come." He paused, trying to figure out how to word it. "It will be difficult for the two of us, we haven't had time to adjust."

Allura and Coran looked at the Lombax thinking, at first, that he was talking about their guests, then Allura remembered something Angela had mentioned a few years after she started working at the palace.

"You're talking about the bond." She stated rather asked, getting confirmation as the Lombax nodded. "It will take time, but we will hopefully adjust to it, I just hope it doesn't take to long." Alister said, turning to the door.

"And what of our guests?" Allura asked, changing the subject. Alister turned, unsure what she was referring to. "If you are referring to my not telling them, I will in due time. I just wanted to make sure to apologize to you first." Alister explained only to grow confused as Allura shook her head.

"I understand why you requested they leave." She turned back to the Lombax. "I'm asking for your imput, do you think they have what it takes to be the new Paladins?"

Alister smiled. "We are already aware that one has been chosen by the Blue Lion, and once we are able to view the scans of the others that the Blue Lion had acquired we will no for sure." Alister stated, in response Allura nodded.

"And repairs on the ship should be finished by tomorrow, allowing us to look, and for me to locate the other lions." She stated, as she stood. "Alister, Coran and I are going to the command deck to check on final repairs, would you be able to check on Angela and the others?" Allura requested, Alister nodded in agreement before the Alteans left.

Alister turned and went down the same hall as their guests had a few minutes before. Upon reaching the door he could hear the discussion between the six in the room.

"Wait, Zarkon's still alive?!" The voice of Angela carried through the door. That information surprised Alister as well.

"We were told what he did, we're sorry." Alister assumed it was Shiro who spoke. "And I know that he's still capable of that much and more." Shiro continued. Alister barely heard the sigh of Angela.

"You weren't there so you have no reason to apologize." She stated, her voice quiet. "Not to mention that what he took there's no getting back." She finished and Alister could picture her hand going to her midriff once again.

A light laugh bubbled from Angela, "You know what's really funny though?" There was a pause. "When we first met the Galra, I never trusted Zarkon for a moment, I mentioned it time and again, yet every time I brought it up people listed it off as paranoia, the only one who listened was Kinley."

Alister, against his better judgement of intruding on a personal conversation entered the room just as the youngest, Pidge, spoke. "Who's Kinley?" Before Angela could answer Alister beat her to it.

"Kinley was the mate of Angela, a kind hearted and understanding individual who tried to see good in everyone, also one of the 16 members who made up the Praetorian Guard that patrolled the Palace. He was an amazing Lombax, as noble as they came, not to mention his sense of humor."

Angela looked at Alister as he described her mate, a slight smile gracing her face at the mention of his humor. The humans turned to Alister than, Pidge pushing up their glasses and asked. "Alister did you have a mate?"

Alister nodded, looking at a scene from the past. "Elva, she was kind, always smiling and a great Lombax to come home to after a hard day, I also had a little one, my little Aisling, no more than 5 universal years last I had seen her. She had a mischievous streak that would keep even the most attentive on their toes." Alister smiled at the memories of the trouble his daughter had gotten into.

Alister than looked to the bowl that he had their new acquaintances bring her, frowning when he found that it had barely been touched. He turned to the group.

"If you like we can discuss more of this tomorrow and try to answer as many questions as we can, for now though, Angela should try to eat." Alister explained, smiling when the five gave understanding nods and left.

"I know it is hard, but we have to work through this, and while we don't have our mates, we aren't completely alone either." Alister said gently as Angela grabbed ahold of the spoon and began digging into her meal. Between spoonful's she nodded.

"Right, though perhaps tonight we can just be in the same room. Might help both of us if there were another Lombax sleeping in the room with them." Angela suggested before she ate another spoonful. Alister nodded in agreement and after explaining, left the room to fetch the extra bedding materials he'd need to be comfortable.

 **A.N. ooh that was a nice long chapter, also some hints to Lombax ideas that I thought of for this story. May go into more detail on them later, but for now I'll leave it at that. Also if you have any questions about the ideas I had for Lombax Customs or Culture, just ask and I can probably just dedicate an entire chapter for such information.**

 **Okay so there are a lot of items from the Ratchet and Clank fandom that I've been debating, if you guys have any ideas on which bits I can include or that you'd like to see please tell me, I'd love to hear what you'd what to see..**

 **What I have right now are follows along with things I already know I'm going to include**

 ***Lombaxes**

 ***Ratchet and Clank**

 ***The Different Galaxies**

 ***Sasha Phyronix**

 ***Starship Pheonix**

 ***** **DreadZone**

 ***Slim Cognito (Ship and Weapon Mods)**

 ***Gadgetron**

 ***All Ratchet's Weapons (RYNO Included)**

 **Again if you have any ideas that I may be able to include I'd love to hear them, but know I may not use them if it doesn't work for the story, and there are other ideas that are still under debate (I won't say what they are, but if enough people request them there is a greater chance that they will be included)**

 **Until next time Peace, Love and Virtual Hugs**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. So someone stated that I may have overloaded the last chapter with ideas in culture, to make up for it in this chapter I will try to avoid mentioning as many. Anyway this chapter involves getting the lions.**

 **Again no one knows Pidge's Gender Yet.**

 **And before I forget to mention, I'm not all that happy with the title or summary so those may be subject to change in the future**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to either Voltron or Ratchet and Clank. All rights belong to proper creators, I only claim rights to the story.**

 **Pieces of the Puzzle**

They both knew it was going to be a sleepless night, but at least with another Lombax in the room it was bearable. However, the next morning they still woke up groggy and irritable. Slowly they made their way to lounge area that seemed to work as the morning meeting ground.

Upon entering the room they found that it was empty, Angela pulled out her watch and found that it was still a few hours before any of the others would wake up. Angela sighed and fell back onto the cushions of on of the couches. Alister followed suit and for a few minutes they just sat in silence, neither of them speaking as time continued marching forward.

After almost half an hour of doing nothing Angela groaned as pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Why don't we go and see if we can't finish up repairs so we can find the lions." The female suggested as she pulled herself to her feet. As much as she wanted to catch up on sleep, that was out of the question so she decided it would be better to keep productive.

Alister nodded and brought himself to his feet, then the two began making their way to the control room. During the time that followed their arrival in the room the two quickly fixed anything still broken. As they were working the four Altean mice the were usually seen with Allura appeared, sitting atop one of the panels and watching silently.

A few minutes after the mice appeared Allura followed, appearing in the entrance to the chamber still in her regal nightwear, though it was still early she was wide awake and watched silently, the mice conveying thoughts to her through their telepathic link.

"Do you need any help?" Allura asked as she moved closer towards the Lombaxes. The two guards stopped what they were doing and looked towards the princess. They looked to one another then back to the princess and nodded.

"If you could run the systems so we know which ones are still in need of repair, it would greatly help." Alister stated. Allura nodded and moved to the controls, in seconds the room was aglow with lights from the images projected. As Allura looked over all the systems, whenever she found one not running as it should she pointed it out and either one or both Lombaxes would move to repair it.

"So have you looked over our guests?" Angela called out from where she was reconnecting a few wires. Allura paused in her systems check, looking to where she could see Angela's legs poking out from where she was working.

"Are you referring to the scans?" Allura asked resuming the systems check and directing Alister to another spot where another repair was needed. An echoed 'Yes' was Angela's reply. "Coran and I were able to get that system working the first night, but we were curious as to what you two thought."

Alister's hands stilled and Angela crawled out from where she was working. "What we thought?" Angela asked, standing and moving next to the princess. Allura smiled, "Of course, while the scans are as good as right I'm just curious about how you two view them." Allura explained.

Alister was the first to speak. "If that is the case, the only one we've really spoken to in depth is the young one." Allura released a little laugh. "Coran told me about your little weapon demonstration." Allura's smile did not drop as Alister continued. "I believe that Coran may have also told you what we said to them then."

Allura nodded, "Yes Coran did fill me in on that." she stated. "So I assume that your thoughts are that Pidge will assume the position of Green Paladin?" Allura questioned.

The two Lombaxes nodded in agreement, though their faces spoke of concerns. "Their age however, is of a concern." Alister explained. "We were filled in that Pidge is but 14, Lombax children aren't even given their Omniwrench until they're at least 16 years of age, even then they are not allowed into any real combat until at least 18 years." Alister explained.

"I understand that, but I believe that he is just as capable of being a Paladin as the others." Allura stated turning to Angela. "How do you feel about Pidge being a Paladin?" The Altean asked

"In all honesty, I want to agree with Alister that he is too young for that position," Angela began, turning to Alister for a second before turning back towards the Princess. "however, I must also admit that I am not knowledgeable enough of our guests to truly rule out the possibility that they won't end up surprising us."

Allura nodded, taking in and understanding what both Lombaxes said. "And what of the others?" She asked. "Other than Lance, who we already know to be the Blue Lion." She clarified, remembering the event that brought their guests to them in the first place.

As they were discussing their views Allura began bringing up the results from the scans, going over what they had decided for the humans. "I've been noticing how the others look up to Shiro, I understand that may just be because he's the oldest, but it also seems like he has wisdom beyond his years that the others are aware of." Alister stated, "I think he could be the new chosen Black Paladin."

Memories of the previous black paladin resurfacing in the three, from what they had seen though, it seemed unlikely that Shiro would follow that path. Allura nodded, those two seemed to be what the scans had indicated as well.

"What of the last two, the Red and Yellow Lions?" Angela asked, though she knew the only two left were Keith and Hunk she also didn't know them well enough, nor did she have time to talk to them to know who would fit the personality of the two remaining lions.

Allura turned to the results of the scans, "It seems that Hunk has the chance to be the Yellow Paladin and Keith the Red." She stated, turning to the Lombaxes, though it is still unsure if the others will be able to bond with their lions as easily as Lance appears to have bonded with the Blue Lion." In all honesty that was Allura's greatest worry. The scans may show who would have the highest chances of forming a bond, but they were never set in stone whether or not the Lions would actually bond.

Sensing her doubt Angela approached the princess and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I'm sure everything will work out." The Lombax reassured her, a gentle smile on her face. Allura nodded. "Alright, how about we go get some food and then we can tell our guests after our meal."

Almost as soon as the princess finished speak Angela's stomach released a growl and if it weren't for the fur there surely would've been a light blush of embarrassment dusting Angela's cheeks. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Angela said as the three turned to leave the room.

* * *

While they were eating the remaining occupants of the castle quickly joined them and conversations started up once again, between the Alteans and Lombaxes trying to learn about their earthling guests and vice-versa.

"So exactly what kind of relationship do the Alteans and Lombaxes have between one another?" Pidge asked trying to piece together as much information as he could about the two races.

Between bites Angela explained. "In the beginning there was no relationship, we weren't even in the same galaxy really." Angela began, "It just happened that our home was attacked and, at the time we didn't really have anything to defend ourselves with so, we ran." Angela shrugged. "For awhile, at least from what I heard, the Lombaxes were lost, always looking for a new place to settle, while keeping out of the radar of those who had attacked us."

As Angela took another bite Alister continued from where she left off. "In the end, those who survived the attack and travel were stranded, and having sent out a distress beacon were found and were offered a place to stay by the Alteans. As a means of gratitude the Lombaxes bettered the technology that the Alteans had, but most felt it was not enough and so the Praetorian Guard was formed." Alister finished.

"Have any of you ever thought about returning?" Pidge asked, still trying to learn as much as he could. Alister looked up before his eyes turned downcast. "From what I had heard and remember, there were plenty who were unhappy with life on Altea," He turned to Allura and Coran at the head of the table. "Though life there was not bad, it's just that some believed we were bringing shame to our home and it was wrong that our young not be returned to the home of our ancestors." Alister finished explaining.

Before Pidge could ask anymore questions Angela asked one of her own. "Now as much as I love answering questions, I have one of my own." She looked over the table to the other five, placing her chin on the back of her linked hands. "What brought you all together and how exactly did five individuals, such as yourselves, come across the Blue Lion of Voltron?"

Though they gave the gist of what happened the humans never gave full details. Allura and Coran turned to the humans as well, all of them waiting to hear the full details.

"I honestly didn't want to be a part of it." Hunk started, "But Lance wanted to have some team bonding with Pidge who snuck out after lights out, after we found him we watched as this large ship fell and landed not to far from the Garrison."

"Anyway after we saw what it was, and I hacked into the video feed, we saw Shiro." Pidge took over and looked to Shiro. "He was the pilot of a mission that went missing, so Lance decided that we had to get in, then Keith showed up out of nowhere."

Lance continued "Anyway, I totally could've saved Shiro on my own, but with Mullethead we managed to evade the scientists and found ourselves at the old shack in the desert that he called home."

"Shut up Lance, you wouldn't have gotten an inch within the perimeter without my distraction," Keith countered. "but during my stay in the desert I was tracking a strange energy signature and with Hunk and Pidge we managed to find it, and it was the Blue Lion." Keith finished.

Angela laughed at the outburst from Keith, she had pegged him as the one to counter another's stupidity. "Well thank you for explaining, that does help clear up some things" Angela said as she stood, grabbing her dishes as she did. "Though that still leaves the other Lions who knows where." She said as she went around the table collecting the other dishes.

Allura stood up from her spot at the head of the table. "Yes speaking of, will you all follow me to the control room, I may be able to try and locate them." Everyone nodded and stood, moving to grab their dishes till Angela stopped them, telling them that she would take care of them and meet them all in the control room.

* * *

Within a few minutes Angela joined up with the others in the control room, she moved to join Alister, who stood leaning against the back wall. "What did I miss?" Angela inquired. Without turning from the large holographic star map that illuminated the room Alister explained the situation and then the two Lombaxes watched as the Paladins where chosen.

Angela watched as images of the Lions flashed before the paladins, all the locations were revealed, all but the Red Lion. She snickered, of course it's that temperamental one that remains hidden. She looked at Red's Paladin, Keith, and smiled, they would make a great team.

"Perhaps there are still some systems in need of repair." Alister suggested, Angela shook her head "No if anything, something may be blocking its signal." She stated, they had gone over all the systems needed for this, there was no way something still wasn't working.

"Well either way, we'll find it." Coran added, turning to the two Lombaxes before they could begin arguing about the systems and whether they were fully working or not. All the hologram lions moved and showed an image of the fully formed Voltron, this ended all discussions as the group was reminded of the situation at hand.

Before they could discuss any plans of action in locating the two lions they could, alarms blared as red lights flashed. Angela, Alister, and Coran ran to the screens while everyone watching is nervous silence.

"Looks like we can't take our time getting the lions." Angela muttered under her breath. She turned to Allura. "Princess it appears the Galra are on to us already, though if its because of the Blue Lion or something else I can't say."

"It was probably Keith's fault." Lance intoned from beside Keith

"Yeah of course it was my fault, if anything it was yours for activating the Blue Lion." Keith countered.

The two continued their bickering until, finally having enough, Shiro put an end to it. "This is no time to be bickering, we know they are coming after us and we don't know how," The new Black Paladin turned to Coran. "Do you know how long until they arrive?"

Coran was silent, muttering things to himself, counting off on his fingers. He stopped then turned to Shiro, "Well at the speed they're traveling at, I'm going to assume it'll take a few days before they reach us."

"Luckily it is but one battleship," Alister added, "though after 10,000 years who knows how much their technology has advanced."

"If that is the case" Allura began, drawing the attention of those in the room. "We mustn't waste time here debating." She turned to the five new Paladins. "I'm hoping to have you five reform Voltron by the time they get here." She stated "That is why I would like Shiro and Pidge to go after the Green Lion in one of the castles mini ship, while Hunk and Lance with go after the Yellow Lion in the Blue."

"What am I supposed to do?" Keith asked, arms crossed over his chest. Allura turned to him "Until we find the Red Lion I can't let you leave with the others because of the chance that we locate it while you are gone, so you will stay here with us." "Keith said nothing as he nodded.

Allura turned to Alister and Angela. "As much as I'd like for you two to remain here and help get the defenses ready, I would be much better if you would go along with the others and give them back up should it be needed." The two nodded and went to lead Shiro and Pidge towards the ships they would be using.

* * *

 _"Is everybody ready?"_ Angela's voice came over the CommSystem. A multitude of voices answered either 'yes', or 'ready', or from a Lance 'Let's get on with it'

 _"Now Coran explained that the planets where the lions are found should be peaceful, but don't lower your guards."_ Alister added as, from the castle, Allura activated two portals that would take the six to the two Lions locations.

 **A.N. So its shorter, but now the question lays, which Lombax went with which group**

 **Items that I already know I'm going to include and or already included**

 ***Lombaxes**

 ***Ratchet and Clank**

 ***The Different Galaxies**

 ***Sasha Phyronix**

 ***Starship Pheonix**

 ***** **DreadZone**

 ***Slim Cognito (Ship and Weapon Mods)**

 ***Gadgetron**

 ***All Ratchet's Weapons (RYNO Included)**

 **If you have any ideas that I may be able to include I'd love to hear them, but know I may not use them if it doesn't work for the story, and there are other ideas that are still under debate (I won't say what they are, but if enough people request them there is a greater chance that they will be included)**

 **Until next time Peace, Love and Virtual Hugs**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Next chapter will introduce another Ratchet and Clank character... Finally, anyway here is the update.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to either Voltron or Ratchet and Clank. All rights belong to proper creators, I only claim rights to the story.**

 **Coming Together**

The two groups traveled quickly through the two portals to the unknown planets they would find on the other side.

* * *

Pidge, Shiro and their Lombax companion came out the other side of the portal to see a planet lush with vegetation and no doubt teeming with life. They landed the moment they located a clearing that was large enough for the two Altean ships.

 _"You two wait a few minutes, I'll scout ahead."_ Alister said over the comm as he exited his ship. "I'd rather not risk loosing acquaintances to an unknown environment." He finished explaining before he turned to scout the area. Pidge and Shiro did as the Lombaxes General requested and waited in their ship until Alister returned.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, looking out on the lush landscape, and when their back was turned away from Shiro, the silence was broken. "Hey Shiro," The young potential paladin turned to the other. "what if Allura was wrong?"

"Wrong about what Pidge?" Shiro asked looking the young Garrison cadet in the eyes, uncertainty and fear swimming upon the surface. "I don't know, maybe she's wrong about me, about the green lion." The child adverted their eyes "Maybe I'm not supposed to be the Green Paladin." Shiro smiled, Pudge's uncertainty was understandable, but before he could say anything Alister returned.

"Shiro, Pidge, the sentience upon this planet is non threatening." Shiro and Pidge turned to the general, left the ship and then joined the Lombaxes side. The general was smiling, an characteristics that seemed oddly out of place on his naturally neutral face. "I believe I may have also found a guide to our destination."

The two humans followed the Lombax through the think underbrush before coming out to a clearing along a river's edge where they found a large sloth-monster-alien-thing. Upon seeing the creature Pidge hides behind Shiro who they notice had gone rigid, hand clenching and unclenching at his side. Alister continues walking though, stopping once he was beside the thing and began... Communicating with it? Both are making strange sounds, ranging from grunts, strange pseudo chirps, to sounds probably made deep in their throats.

"What is that thing?" Pidge asked from their hiding spot behind Shiro. Alister turns towards the two the humans, finally noticing their rigid, unsure postures. "Ah, I apologize," He gestures to the creature, "this is a Jassig, member of a kind docile race, thought I'd never see one again though I guess I should've expected as such considering their long life span." He turns to the Jassig creature and gestures to the two humans, more chirps and grunts pass between the two before the Jassig nods and moves at a slow pace towards a small boat sitting on the waters edge.

Alister moved to follow and gestures for the humans to do the same. "Wait where is that thing taking us?" Pidge asked stepping out from behind Shiro as his form relaxed. Alister stopped, one foot on land the other already resting in the small boat. "He's taking us to the Green Lion of course." Alister said fully entering the boat and sitting down.

"How does that thing even know where the Green Lion is?" Pidge asked as he and Shiro slowly made their way towards the boat. "Because, Pidge, this Jassig is the current guardian or the Green Lion." Pidge stopped and looked at the creature that waited at the front of the boat, ready to push the craft into the water. Then he noticed the headpiece at the front of the small wooden carved craft. A detailed carving of a Lions head sat at the helm of the boat, Shiro noticed it as well muttering an 'I see' before stepping into the vessel.

Pidge finally mustered up the courage to step inside and sit down, Shiro sat behind him while Alister sat closer to the front conversing with the Jassig once it pushed them into the water and took the front, steering the boat towards its location.

The two humans were silent, the fears from before still swimming through Pidge's head. "Alister, may I ask you something?" Shiro called up to the Lombax, knocking Pidge loose from his thoughts. Alister turned, large, striped ears shifting up in interesting. Taking this as a yes Shiro continued. "If you don't mind me asking, what was the previous Green Paladin like?"

Alister's ears lowered slightly, just enough for the humans to notice. "I'm sorry, you dont-" The Lombax held up a hand stopping Shiro's apology short.

"Kaden, an amazing individual and amazing friend," Alister began as he removed what appeared to be a pocket watch from his belt. He continued as he held out the now opened device to the humans. "Very loyal, and always excited for any kind of new project placed before him. Actually wouldn't shut up about the projects Angela planned after she joined the guard."

As the Lombax described an individual who was clearly a friend Shiro passed the device to Pidge. When the young human received the device he was first stuck watching the gears that must have been keeping time, though how Lombaxes could tell time by looking at the gears he would never know. Slowly Pidge tore their gaze away from the gears and looked to the picture.

Clearly it was old, yellowed with age or due to the photography device they used he was unsure but the edges were slightly frayed and there were slightly stains dotting the image. He could tell one of the Lombaxes depicted was Alister, though most likely younger, most likely young adult. The young Alister wore a smile that was borderline smirk. The fur atop his head was sticking out a more that it currently was and he didn't have the furry muttonchops that Pidge had noticed the current Alister had. The young Alister still held the dual headed wrench that rested upon the generals back now.

Turning their gaze to the second Lombax in the photo Pidge could assume that this one was the previous Green Paladin, Kaden. His green eyes were fierce and his smile was borderline a smirk. Just like Alister and Angela this Lombax carried a large wrench, though after seeing the demonstration the other day he knew it was anything but a simple wrench.

Still looking at the photo Pidge tuned back into what Alister was saying. "He lost his life soon after the completion of Voltron." He paused, eyes flashing uncertainty "There was an attack we hadn't anticipated and when an attack was aimed at the Blue Lion and it's Paladin; Kaden, being the Lombax he was pushed the Blue Lion out of the blast range and took the brunt of the force. " Pidge stared in shock, holding out the watch with its picture, "I'm sorry that happened." Alister looked up a gentle smile turning up his lips.

"You need not be sorry, I'm sure if he hadn't of done that the guilt surely wouldn't let him live it down." Alister said as he retrieved the watch and placed it back as his hip. "Your uncertainty shows, you are unsure if you can take his place." Alister stated, smile broadening on his face as the boat lurched to a stop on a bank. "You need not worry," the Lombax stated stepping out of the boat and aiding Pidge out after him "Kaden had a saying you see," Alister turned towards a cleared path carved symbols of lions glowed green the moment Pidge's feet met the ground.

"Uncertainty is but a sure sign that there is still knowledge yet to obtain." Alister knelt down next to Pidge tapping a finger against his forehead. "I'm sure that the true making of the Green Paladin is not in the knowledge the already have but rather the questions they ask and the power to find the answers." He stood and looked in the direction that the glowing carvings traveled. "Now go Pidge, find the power you need to get the answers you seek."

With that Pidge smiled wide before they took off running, Shiro moved to follow, before Alister held out an arm to stop him. "I was like your friend, unsure whether they could be the Green Paladin, but seeing them now, I have the answers I needed." He turned to Shiro "You need not follow, the Lion will answer."

Not even a minute after Alister said that a radiant green light shot into the sky and moments later the green lion burst through the canopy of the trees and released a loud roar.

* * *

 _"You have got to be kidding me!"_ Angela's voice roared from the other end of the communications. _"First thing I'm gonna do when we get back is make sure the systems are updated, cause this is the furthest thing from 'friendly' you can get."_ She ranted as she dodged another blast directed at her pod, an altean pod meant for peaceful travel and not withstanding enemy fire.

 _"Angela you're gonna have to catch Hunk."_ Lance said as he dodged enemy fire before flying right above Angela's vessel. In the background Angela could hear Hunk freaking out about what Lance meant before the sound of air rushing into the blue Lion cut out all voices and Angela, on Reflex opened the top of the pod.

Hunk landed haphazardly in the passenger seat of the pod before she closed the top over them the wind cutting out the communications ceased and Lance called out over the line. _"Angela, you need to get Hunk to the Yellow Lion I can distract these guys."_

Angela wanted to argue, say that he couldn't take them on by himself, but she didn't get the chance when a stray blast hit the tail end of her small vessel rocking it and causing it to crash land in front of the entrance to the Galran Mine.

 _"Are you guys okay?!"_ Lance's voice called into their ears through their personal communication devices. Angela winced at the volume of his voice as she pulled herself from the destroyed remains, instantly helping Hunk from the rubble as well.

"Yeah, but Lance little warning and cover would've been great." Angela said as she pulled Hunk towards entrance. There wasn't much of an apology from Lance as the Galra continued their attack.

"Hunk let's go!" Angela called as she grabbed a hold of the humans wrist and dragged him behind her. Hunk followed behind her, stumbling the first few steps before finally catching his balance. As they ran Angela released her wrench from its place against her hip. Getting further into the mine they faced against a few galra who had remained within the mines after their sudden appearance.

"Hunk, you need to find that lion, I'll handle these guys." Hunk froze for a few moments, standing behind Angela as she got into a ready fighting stance. "Hunk, you need to focus." Angela said as she parried the first attack. "You need to find that Lion and go help Lance, neither of us can hold these galra off for long." Angela said as two galra attacked at once.

Without any more prompting Hunk took the next opening and ran,mumbling to himself about the insanity about the entire situation as Angela followed behind him till he got to the lift where she warded off the Galra, keeping them from following after him. "You scum are going to have to deal with me if you ever want to get to him."

The Galra stared at her silent as they each took a fighting stance placing their blasters against their armored shoulders. 'Ooh the silent treatment, haven't seen that one in a while." Angela said and she charged the guards, swinging her wrench towards one of the guns, knocking the trajectory off where it hit the Glara that was next to the first.

The soldier was knocked back from the blast and Angela was quick to switch her attention to the others. In her mind she was back in the simulation only fighting the three gladiators without the turrets rather than the Galran soldiers in front of her.

She dodged as the two soldiers still standing fired at her simultaneously, the third one getting back to its feet. She swung her wrench again knocking one of the guns from a soldiers hands and catching it as it fell.

The weight was unfamiliar and heavy in her arms, something she wouldn't even think of using given normal circumstances, but these were far from normal. As she fired the first shot, the kick jerking her back were she took a step to catch her balance. The shot managed to hit the soldier in the arm, though only just barely. Angela froze and stared at where the blast had it. There was no blood, rather sparks and loose wires were emitted from the now open 'wound'.

Angela threw the gun down, grabbing the familiar weight of her wrench and swinging it towards her opponents once again. She grunted as they dodged and recognized her limited range and kept further back, firing at her from a distance and swinging their guns when ever she got to close. "Just hold still!" The female Lombax yelled in frustration as she dodged multiple shots. This wasn't good, they were like the gladiators but seemed, if anything, more advance, learning her style and how to fight around it.

 _"Angela I found the Lion, you need to get down here so we can both get out of here."_ She spared a glace towards the chasm that the lift traveled down, She needed to get down, but she couldn't wait till the lift returned.

That moment of distraction was all the Galra needed for an opening. The soldiers fired and Angela cried out in pain as she lost her grip on her wrench, the weapon falling to the ground and her arm bleeding from a wound just below her shoulder and one on her lower arm. Blood trailed down the arm and with a weak, numb grip she managed to retrieve her wrench and replace it at her hip.

She gripped her upper arm, hoping to slow the flow of blood as she turned, having just decided to wing it, and jumped down the steep slope that the lift had traveled down. She slid down, loosing her balance and almost falling multiple times, the soldiers fired at her retreating back and when she finally regained her balance a lucky shot from one of their guns had managed to hit its mark as it blasted through her side.

She stumbled, practically rolling the remaining distance down the slope. With a loud thud she landed upon the metal lift that Hunk had used earlier and with a weak grip she covered the new wound on her side with already bloody hands as she stood on trembling legs.

"Hunk where are you big guy." She mumbled as she caught sight of a large hole dug through the wall of the cave. She turned and stumbled over rocks and rumble. Behind her she could hear as the lift traveled back up to probably bring the Galra down to finish the job.

"Hunk I'm on my way, but as soon as I get there we need to leave." She said into the comm unit. _"Wait are the Galra after you? Is that what's go on? Are you okay?"_ Angela could tell Hunk was on the verge of panic but she knew it would get worse when he saw her condition.

"Hunk, we still have time, the lift just went up, so the Galra won't be down here till long after you and I are already gone. Just know that when you see me I can't have you freaking out." Angela explained as she saw the lion sitting in a large cave, eyes glowing.

"Oh thank gods." Angela sighed in relief as she stepped into the cove and neared the lion as it lowered its head and opened its jaw. Angela picked up her pace as she climbed into the cockpit in the head. "Angela are you okay?"Hunk was clearing trying not to freak out. "Yeah I'm fine, we need to help Lance."

Hunk nodded, back rigid as he started up the lion which emitted a loud roar. The vibrations and echoes of the roar causing the cave to begin collapsing. The lion crashed through the collapse and out into the open, landing in front of Blue Lion just as Galran Ships were flying into attack.

 _"You guys made it!"_ Lance called out over the comms as he image projected upon the front screen. "Yeah we did, now let's go." Hunk said as Lance began arguing against leaving without taking out the ships .

Angela stood against the wall and made her way to stand behind Hunk's seat. "Lance... we don't have time to face against... the Galra." Lance's eyes widened as Angela came into view of his screen. "We need to get back." She finished as Lance finally found his voice.

 _"Angela what happened!? Hunk, she's right we need to get back."_ Hunk didn't turn around to look at her, almost going stiff. "Believe me Lance I know she looks bad, I'm trying really hard not to freak out right now." Hunk said as the two pulled their lions into the sky, flying them back towards the worm hole.

They came through on the other side and within seconds the castle was in view. _"Thank goodness you returned, I wouldn't have been able to hold it open much longer."_ Allura said as her imaged appeared next to Lance's.

"Yeah sorry we're late, we may need to update the information on the planet." Angela said, forcing her voice even. "the planet wasn't as friendly as we initially thought." Angela explained as the Princess' eyes widened.

 _"Angela what happened!?"_ Allura exclaimed before turning away from the screen calling out to the others in the castle. _"Coran, Alister you need to ready a pod and meet the yellow lion in the hanger!"_ There was a lot of movement coming from the other side, along with the voices of the other humans.

The line went dead as everyone was most likely rushing to either prepare the pod or meet with them once they returned. "Great, I'm gonna get an earful." Angela said with a wince as she shifted.

The large hanger doors opened and the yellow Lion landed right next to Blue, jerking from the sudden lack of motion and causing Angela to wince from the force. Already she could see a group waiting and she winced again, this due to who stood at the front of the group rather than from pain.

Hunk held out a hand, offering her assistance, "Thanks Hunk, I can manage." she said as she made her way from the lion fully aware of Hunk following close behind her. The Blue Lion followed Yellow's lead and Lance exited, moving towards the Yellow as Angela exited, hand pressed tightly to her side.

"Alister you need to... listen." Angela said as the male grabbed her uninjured forearm, almost dragging her behind him. Before they fully left the group Alister called back over his shoulder.

"Don't wait up for us, there is still the matter of the Red Lion that you need to discuss."

Alister loosened his grip on Angela's arm and slowed his pace once they were out of view of the others. Angela sighed in relief at the slower pace, "Alister please... something is wrong... with the new Galran troops."

The stepped into the pod room, one of the pods already sitting open and waiting. Alister stopped and moved Angela in front of the pod. "Alister please, you need to listen." Angela said as she was pushed into the pod, leaning heavily against the side as Alister stepped away from the pod.

"I'm sure what you have to say is important, but you must heal." Alister said as Angela just nodded, resigning herself to the truth that he was right.

* * *

Alister looked to the healing form of Angela standing in the pod, and if it weren't for the blood that coated her side and arm he could almost make himself believe that she was simply sleeping.

He sighed and stepped away from the pod and made his way to the control room where everyone else was already receiving the news on the Red Lion.

"So how do you think we'll even find it then." Kieth asked as Alister stepped further into the room coming up behind the others. "You seen to misunderstand, just like the others and their lion, there is a bond between you and the Red Lion, you just need to connect it." The others turned around to face the general as he stopped moving.

"The question we should be asking is, how do we get to the Lion undetected?" Alister pointed out.

Shiro stepped forward. "Since they don't know about the Green Lion perhaps we can use that to our advantage." Shiro suggested. "We could use the Blue and Yellow Lions as a distraction than." Pidge followed up Shiro's suggestion with her own.

"Hmm perhaps that will work." Alister turned toward Shiro so Keith and Pidge must go, for they are vital to this plan but you do plan on sending them alone do you?" Alister pointed out, Shiro shook his head.

"No you and I are most likely the only ones any real fighting experience right now, so we will come along as back up." Alister nodded and turned to the group.

"Alright, Lance and Hunk you will need to act as though you giving yourselves up. Once we are on board, or you deem it too dangerous, you must retreat and try to protect the castle until we get back."

Everyone nodded in agreement and with a few last words the group went their separate way, four heading to the Green Lion while the other two made their way to their own lions. It wasn't long after that, that the three lions took to the stars and enacted their plan.

 **A.N. Ooh nice and long chapter. Again if you guys want to suggest something you'd like to see included I'd love to hear what you have in mind. No guarantees though.**

 **Items that I already know I'm going to include and or already included**

 ***Lombaxes**

 ***Ratchet and Clank**

 ***The Different Galaxies**

 ***Sasha Phyronix**

 ***Starship Pheonix**

 ***** **DreadZone**

 ***Slim Cognito (Ship and Weapon Mods)**

 ***Gadgetron**

 ***All Ratchet's Weapons (RYNO Included)**

 **If you have any ideas that I may be able to include I'd love to hear them, but know I may not use them if it doesn't work for the story, and there are other ideas that are still under debate (I won't say what they are, but if enough people request them there is a greater chance that they will be included)**

 **Until next time Peace, Love and Virtual Hugs**


End file.
